1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to control, and a method of controlling, an input/output (I/O) interface according to a functional mode of a mobile terminal, and, more particularly, to an I/O interface apparatus to provide an I/O interface by perceiving a functional mode of a mobile terminal that a user desires to select according to a surface region of the mobile terminal that the user touches, the user's voice, and the movement of the mobile terminal, and providing the user with a sense of physical contact corresponding to the perceived functional mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of mobile terminals such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) has become more widespread. The mobile terminal has been manufactured to include fundamental functions such as making a telephone call and storing and processing information, and further to include various functions such as, for example, taking a digital photograph, receiving and/or transmitting a short message service (SMS) message, taking a moving picture, and storing an electronic dictionary.
FIG. 1 illustrates examples of interfaces provided in a conventional mobile terminal such as a cellular phone. Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile terminal includes a camera module 10, and a plurality of button-type I/O interfaces 20, 30, 50, 52, and 60 to capture an image using the camera module 10. To capture the image using the camera module 10, a user changes a current mode to a camera mode using the button-type I/O interface 20. Then, a plurality of functions belonging to the camera mode are displayed on a display unit 40 of the cellular phone. Next, the user selects one of the plurality of functions using the button-type interfaces 50 and 52. When the user selects a user command for capturing the image using the button-type interfaces 50 and 52, the image to be captured via a camera lens (not shown) is displayed on the display unit 40. Next, the user captures the image by inputting the user command to the cellular phone using the button-type interface 60.
As described above, a conventional mobile terminal includes a plurality of I/O interfaces through which a user command is input to select a predetermined mode from among a plurality of functional modes, and a plurality of I/O interfaces through which a user command is input to select functions of the selected functional mode to be controlled.
Conventionally, the I/O interfaces are metallic mould buttons provided on the mobile terminal. The button-type I/O interfaces are formed to predetermined thicknesses and sizes, and thus occupy a relatively large space in the mobile terminal. Accordingly, it is very difficult to manufacture a small, light, and thin mobile terminal, which is preferred by the contemporary user. Also, I/O interfaces required for a predetermined functional mode are provided on the mobile terminal, thereby increasing the size of the mobile terminal.